Angel Veins
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: A one-shot about a screw-up and a perfect girl who fell in love. For Angel Veins' birthday and Lenku Week.


**VW: So today is Angel Veins' birthday, and today is also Day 7 (Random Love) of Lenku Week and I used Prompt 3, which is a free-choice prompt! This is for you Angel-chan! Have a happy birthday!**

* * *

She was too happy, too kind, too caring, too optimistic, too amazing, too beautiful, too smart, and too herself.

Len Kagamine thought Miku Hatsune was the epitome of angelic. She got good grades and treated people nicely and never really cussed and nothing was wrong about her. He himself had to too many flaws, too many hazards to dare go near her; she was too gentle, too delicate to break.

"Len-kun, you're trembling," noted his twin, Rin Kagamine. His whole lunch table looked at him weirdly.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about someone," he apologized, and Neru Akita's golden eyes lit up.

"Someone is in _love~!"_ she sang, and Len slammed his fists onto the table.

"A-am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not!"_

"Are _too!"_

"Am _not!"_

"Are _too!"_

"Am-" "Shut _up!_ You're making my ears bleed and I can't focus on my precious Harry!" yelled Gumi Megpoid, then retreated back to her fortress, otherwise known as her boyfriend Kaito Shion's chest, to read Harry Potter while arguing that Daniel Radcliffe was hotter than Robert Pattinson with said boyfriend.

_"Are too,"_ Neru mouthed to Len.

_"Jerk,"_ he mouthed back, pouting.

* * *

_"Tried to write a letter full of things I never really_

_Thought about in words before_

_Wanna send it to the person I become and_

_Maybe one day it'll reach the door_

_But where is it supposed to go?_

_And where am I? I don't even know_

_Never wondered much_

_But now I'm stuck with all these funny feelings…"_

Miku tapped the piano keys with grace while playing the melody, but after _"feelings"_ she stopped, not knowing what should come next. She picked up her notebook and looked at the lyrics; only the first half of the first verse.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called from outside the music room door, knocking.

"Ah, _Len-kun!"_ Miku said happily, getting up and running to the door. "I'll get it!"

Len was met with the beautiful, smiling face of his crush, and decide it was too angelic to crack, so he stepped back a bit. The tips of his ears were boiling and he prayed to God that she couldn't tell.

"H-hey, Miku-chan!" he stammered.

"Wanna play piano with me?" she asked, and he nodded. Her lips curved up in a smile. "Then c'mon!"

She sat him down at the piano bench and she sat next to him, a bit too close for comfort. "Let me find an easy song on piano and lyricwise…" she murmured, flipping through pages. _"Aha!_ You sing part two!"

Her fingers, nimble and slender, danced across the creamy marble piano keys, sometimes playing on the coal-colored keys as well. He followed along, amazed at her skills.

_"Once a upon a time and place unknown,_

_Lived a boy forgot and left all alone_

_No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale_

_Probably since before the day I was born_

_Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn_

_No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek_

_I can't help my feeling sad_

_Though I guess it ain't too bad _

_Calling from the setting sun_

_Took my hand and flew away_

_Tell me why! Tell me why!_

_No one ever tells me why_

_Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing_

_In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill_

_But a trillion, trillion, trillion years had left me freezing cold_

_Can I die? Can I die?_

_I'm just waiting 'til I die_

_Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life_

_No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairytale_

_Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away,"_

Her voice was angelic, like a piece of heaven was in her. He was lucky he did have a good singing voice, for he would've ruined her song if he had a horrible one. He was also lucky to quickly catch onto the beat.

_"All this time it bore right down to the core_

_All the pain had torn and left me sore_

_Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side_

_Cannot look or hear or speak to me_

_But you did, 'Your name, will you tell me it please?'_

_I can't give and I wish I did_

_But I just don't have the tongue_

_Crave a home I've never had_

_Though I guess it ain't too bad_

_'Let's just leave and go back home'_

_Take my hand and fly away_

_Tell me why! Tell me why !_

_No one ever tells me why_

_Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things_

_On my own never known of this light leading me home_

_But a trillion, trillion, trillion years had taught me I'm alone_

_'Can I try? Can I try?'_

_'Never know until I try'_

_But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life_

_In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill_

_But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away,"_

The next part showed unison, and he could only pray that they would sound good together.

_"Day is done now and soon the dawn will break_

_Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake_

_What if this place was made of only me and you?_

_If just the world and everyone would all go away,_

_If just the world and everyone would all go away!_

_Tell me why! Tell me why!_

_A small voice will tell me why_

_No it's not the voice of you or I but_

_ALL MAN KIND!_

_Can't resist, we'll be missed! That's a lie but I insist_

_That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away_

_Tell me why! Tell me why!_

_Though you answer to me 'why?'_

_What's your name and where're we going? But hell, that's the fun of life!_

_In the rain, I don't care, just as long as you are there_

_'Cuz a trillion, trillion, trillion years had left me thinking clear_

_Tell me why! Tell me dear!_

_There's ringing in my ear_

_Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away,"_

"Oh my god, you did _amazing!"_ Miku said, hugging the blond. His face turned red. Such an angelic touch, he'd remind himself to stay possessive over it.

"W-well, you made the song, which was completely amazing," he replied.

"Thanks!" she said. "I love love _love_ your voice!"

_'If only you love love_ loved _me!'_

* * *

"I'm am such an _idiot_ for falling in love! Especially since I know him too well!" Miku yelled, face red. "And I hugged him and let him sing with me and _god_ does he sound _sexy!"_

_"Okay, Mimi-chan, calm down. You just gotta learn who he likes and exterminate her!"_ the amazing yet ever-malicious SeeU Dahee, one of Miku's best friends, said through the speaker of the phone.

"I am _not_ going to jail while I'm this young!" the tealette replied.

_"Okay…how about you go somewhere special with him and confess? It'll be cute! A lolita confessing!"_ SeeU suggested, then started gushing over the idea.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real SeeU Dahee?" Miku asked, and the blonde giggled.

_"I'm being truthful! Do it,_ damnit!" she cussed, laughing. Then, her tone turned into an ice-cold threat. _"If you don't, let's just say a certain Mikuo-sama will be raped by_ yours truly…"

"Fine, _fine!_ Just don't tell anyone…" the tealette agreed, blushing.

* * *

"Len-kun, c'mon, let's go! I wanna tell you something in private!" Miku said, starting to pull him from his seat at lunch to the school gardens.

Neru smirked. _"Better move your dainty ass along,"_ she mouthed, and his face turned red.

_"It's manly!"_ he mouthed back as the tealette finally got him outside and sat him down.

Miku's ears were on fire and he quickly noticed what was happening. "I-I, I've, well, you see, there's this thing I want to tell you and, well, I kinda- gah! I don't know how to say it, damnit!" she cussed, covering her completely red face with her hands. She got a note out of her skirt pocket and handed it to Len so said blond could read in.

_"I've liked- no,_ loved,_ you for a long time."_

His face got hotter. "Please, don't hate me!" the tealette begged. He laughed a bit.

"I could never hate you! You're too adorable and nice and talented to hate, which is why I love you too. You have angel veins."


End file.
